Fate's call
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: He so gentle so kind his heart was broken yet i have the key to fix it...question is will he let me?  I know now how the beauty fell in love with that beast. ... I do not own Treasre Planet please Review
1. annika is means geracious

Jim Hawkins recived a map from the dying Billy Bones. then pursuded by pirates wanting the map then he and his mother lost there inn and home. Now He , there Family Friend Dr. Doppler , and his mother Sarah had just discovered this map was to the legendary Treasure planet and hadconvinced his mother to let him go.

Now doppler was trying to find a captain and crew and wasn't having an easy time doing so. A sudden knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. Annika marie Greenville walked in . Annika was one of his closest friends other than Sarah they two had met in colliage she was training to be a Eithrium biologist and journalist he was studying astronomy.

"Delbert?" "Anna come in." she detested being called Ann or Annie for many was a beautiful twenty five year old woman with eyes so blue they looked purple her pale like tan skin reflected her out door work. "I herd aboutt the Ol' Benbow is the Hawkins alright?" "Yes they are but you'll never guess why it was burned. " Delbert went through and explained all the details to Annika.

"So do you know and captains I can use?" "Well there is one crazy enough to take it. I've never flown under her but we grew up together. she is a very valent woman whom will be up to this challange im sure. " "could you speak with her for me?"

"I certainly could I havent seen her in years I think It is time to pay her a visit in the mean time. I'll come by later and tell you what she said."

...

Annika went to a naval base there on Montressor call 'Liberty's call.' "I hope she still lives here.." She said to her self knocking on suite 215A. "annika?" A felind woman said opening the door. "Hiya Amelia." amelia smiled "come in , come in what on Montressor arey you doing here?"

"Well I may have a job for you." "Oh? Really?" she told Amelia every thign Doppler had told her. "He'll pay you good Amelia I've known him for a can get a bit annoying but he is a good man. what ever price you lay down he will pay it."

"think with his pocket book eh?" "a bit yes...what do you say?" "Alright I'll do it. I'll inform my first officer." "Who is your first officer now? I remember you were chooseing on of your academy friends but thats all I remember."

"Alton Arrow yes we met accually before the academy but yes he has been my first mate all the time. He is and was the only one whpo would serve under me."

"Ah I understand it's hard on a woman this day and time isn't it." "That it is Annika." "Well I'd best go back and tell the doctor you accept. " "Alright it was splended talking with you again Annika." "you as well Amelia. "

..."Delbert?" annika found him atop of a moutain of old dusty books when she entered his study. "Oh er uh yes annika?" "The Captan agrees and you shall be off with in the week." "Great ! I already hired a crew all I need is a Ethrium biologist...now where to find one.." Delbert asked smurkin.

"Delbert... don't mean?" "Yes I do mean you Annika." "why Delbert I-I dont know what to say.. I would love to!"

"Alright I'll see you with in the week." "I need to go and pack!" like that she left.

...

Friday morning she met Delbert and Jim at the ferry station that would take them to Montressor Spaceport. "This is awsome!" she herd Jim mumble when they stepped out of a small shop while Delbert was paying for some horrible outdated space suite.

"Ever been up here before?" she asked she had never really had much contact with young Jim. But had with his mother sarah and she knew Jim's father had ran off and left them about five years ago.

"no I haven't" he said looking wide eyed at the ships and otehr spacecraft floating , taking off and landing all around them. "have you?" "Yes its my job also my father Spaced for a living."

"thats...what ... my father did..." "I loved my father but...he was hardly around.." "Yeah I know the-" "Oh annika...oh jim! wait for me!" "Great.." jim mumbled and laughed slightly.

"Well Jim this looks like a grand oppertunity for the two of us to get to know one another...you what they say familiarity breeds well..." "Contempt?" annika finished. "right but jim in our case-" "Look...lets just find the ship...okay?"

He walked on and Delbert looked at Anna for help. she just shrugged and caught up with Jim. "It's the suite isn't it?" he demanded. "I should have never listen to that pushy to headed sales woman this one said it fit this one said it was my cor I didnt know what to do I get so Flusterd-oof" He bumped into Jim and Annika.

"Delbert ... Jim this is it the RLS _Legacy_." She pointed to a magestic light ship.

Jim ran up the gang plank and ended up bumping into a flatulant spacer who challanged the youth to a fight. "Allow me to handle this." Delbert said understanding what the spacer said.

After making random noises with his pit and mouth the spacer laughed and Delbert said. "Im fluent in Flatula Jim took two years of it in high school." "cool " Jim muttered. "You would take something like that.." "Yeah your right." Jim agreed laughing.

Before Annika could stop him Delbert confused a man to be the captain. "The captains aloft." the stone like spacer said pointing to the cross arms. "Remember I said she was a woman." "Oh...yeah.." Delbert muttered as his cheeks turned pink.

"you must be mister Arrow?"Annika asked the man. "Yes I am Miss , you must be Miss. Greenville?" "Yes sir I am." "Its a pleasure to meet you the captain has said alot about you...good I assure."

she smiled at the large man and shook his offered hand. then Amelia just down from the mast and walked over to her two friends. "Mister Arrow! I have check this misable ship from stim to stern and as usual it's!" she paused for dramatic effect Annika knew.

"Spot on can you do nothing wrong?" she smiled at Arrow and winked at Annika. "Good to see you again Annika." "you as well captain." Annika smiled. "Ah Doctor Doppler i presume?" "Yes uh I um.." ""Hello can you hear me?" "Yes i can now stop all that banging!" "Doctor this will work much better is you turn this right up a plug in!" she said showing as she said it.

"If you dont mind i'll manage my own pluging!" Delber scolded. "I'm captain Amelia. Late of a few run-inwith the procyon armada but I wont bore you with my scares. I see you have met my first officer Mister Arrow. Sterling , tough , hornable , brave and true!" Amelia called off each name with a wave of her fist. "please captain." He protested modestly.

"Oh shut up Arrow you know i dont mean a word of it." annika could tell she was jokeing and they the two were very close.

"ahem excuse me i hate to innterupt all this lovely banterbut may i introduce Jim Hawkins...Annika you already know...But Jim is the boy who found the Trea-" "Doctor Please!" Amelia snapped lookign over her shoulder at the crew. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom." she said pokeing himin the nose. With that the group walked right in behind her.

annika looked at the crew they made her worry .. 'what has Delbert done...' she thought to her self as she entered the room.

**A/n welp this is the first chapter. this one may not be an everynight thing like the others R&R**


	2. sidney

the entire time in Amelia's stateroom Annika's mind wondered. She looked around not really careing to hear Amelia chew out Doppler. Till finally her eyes rested upon the first mate. He stood just behind Amelia at attention but his mind seemed to be wondering to.

Finally his attention became her for a moment there eyes met. Annika found it hard not to look in to his deep brown eyes. they were like that till the Captain caught his attention. "What did I call them mister Arrow I said something rather good this morning before coffee. "

"A ludacis , parcle and drivlaing galoots...ma'am" He said like a child remembering a poem for a teacher. Then Amelia was at it again with the doctor. Next thing she knew they all were being led to the galley. Listening a irate Doctor and Jim she stood to the frount of the group heading downthe stairs.

"That woman that feline! Who does she think is working for whom!" "It's my map and she's got me buffin' table-" "I'll not tollerate a cross word about our captain! " Mister Arrow snapped. Annika just looked at the two...they would learn. there is no finer officer in this or any other galacxy... Mister Silver!"

"why mista Arrow sir bringin' in such noble and destinguished gents and a lady to grace me 'umble galley had i know I woulda tucked in me shirt. " A cyborg ursid said while in fact tucking in his apron and shirt.

"May I introduce doctor doppler the fancieer of our voyage." Arrow said ushering Delbert forward. "Love de out fit doc!" Silver said shooting a laser beam at Doppler's suite. "Oh and I uh...love the eye.." Delbert said covering him self.

"Er this young lad is Jim Hawkins." Delbert pull Jim out from behind Annika. "Jimbo!" He out streached his cybernetic hand toward the youth only to recieve a glare from him. "Aye now don be to put off by dis hunk o' hardware lad. it takes some gettin' use to but it does prove to be mighty handy from time to time." He said while cooking quite imprestively.

"Here now try a taste of me famous bonzeabeast stew...wait lass I complete fergot about ye-" "No thank you Mister Silver ii'm sure i'll have plenty of chances to try your 'famous' stew." Annika smiled.

"Aye that lass ye shall wats ye name? " "I am Annika Greenville. " "Nica ta meet ya Annie." "Please do not call me that." "ALright den lass ye got it-" "AHH!" Delbert Screamed as an eye ball floated to the top of his soup.

"Dat was part of me old family!" Silver said bursting into a hearty chuckle. "Ssssss'cuse Ssssilver- Oh I den know you had company..." A female mantavor said coming from behind Mister Arrow. "Sidney 'ot a problem girl !"

The She-matavor stared down Annika as if some kinda threat. "Hello." Annika said sweetly. Sidney just chocked an eye brow on her scarred face. "...Hello..." And turned to silver.

"We are about to get under way would you like to observe the launch Doctor ? Miss. Greenville?" "Would I ? Does an intergerlactic nucleous have super luminal jets?" Doppler said to excitedly. Causeing Anna , Arrow and Jim to look at him funny as Sidney went to a dark corner and sat and silver went back to cooking. "Er...I'll Follow you.." Delbert said making his exit Followed by Annika.

"Well that was stupid.." Delbert mumbled causing her to laugh. "You'll figure it out Delbert .."

...

the launch was fun well for everyone but Delbert. Annika herd there was a fight between Jim and some other spacer named Scroop. Now she was sitting out looking at the stars. "Look at me know papa..."She said to her self.

"You do not strike me as a daddy's girl type Miss. GreenVille?" She jumped at the voice of the stone skinned first mate. "Not much of one Mister Arrow. But I think every girl is to a point. " He knodded but it was clear his attention was else where.

"Thinking of your wife?" "If there stil lwas one.." he said gravely. "I-i'm sorry I didn't mean.." "It is alright you didn't know. She and I divorced three months ago todayafter being married only a year...and only a month after she found out we were having a baby.."

"I'm so sorry." "It is alright now i'll have to find away to have my daughter.." "Wife not fit?" "To be a mother...no.."

"My mother and papa had a good marriage...he was never around she raised the childern.." Anna said scarasticly. "It wasn't going to be that way with us I was quiteing this job."

"I'm sure you will be an amazing Father." "Are you married?" "Me? oh no... No man wants to listen to my rambleing about the ethirum." "Wanna share knowladge?" "Excuse me?" "I'm a spacer your a biologist we know the ethirum quite well why not compare know how?" He smurked. "Sure then your on."

they were like that till way past mid-night the air around them began to chill .Both bid adue and walked to there cabins. Maybe this trip wouldn't be avreage after all...

**a/n YAY I got this chappie finished. R&R pretty please ;) Or i'll sick annika on you :p **


	3. starting to find out new feelings

Day one on the RLS _Legacy_ was quite a smooth. Annika and Delbert had breakfast with Mister Arrow and Captain Amelia. Anna and Arrow talked quite a bit at breakfast. nothing real personal just profestional standings but it made the first mate want to know more about this remarkable youg woman.

After Delbert and Annika left Amelia looked at Arrow. "She is a nice girl isn't she." "who?" "annika , alton " "I suppose she is." "You fancy her dont you." "amelia I just met the woman yesterday. " "But she captivates you Alton I've seen that look before." "Amelia last time I had "the look" I got married and devorcied with in eight months time."

"Not every woman is like that Alton." "I know Amelia its just-" Suddenly they herd Annika yell.

...

After leaveing the captains stateroom Annika went solo as Delbert wanted to read his start charts over beofore presenting them to Amelia that afternoon. "Hello missss. GreenVille." "Ah!" Anna jumped when a slithering type voice came to her ears. She turn to see a male Mantavor nearly a foot taller than the other was standing there.

"Oh uh hello there mister? " "Ssscroop. " "Scroop.." "I've been watching you from afar and I have ta say your quite lovely." He rested a claw on her shoulder. "Um..I dont even know you?" She said backing up but he grabbed her shoulder. "Wait an min- your the one who fought Jim yesterday didnt you!" her purple eye blazing. "Perhapsss...your beautiful."

"Excuse me?" anna tried backing away but scroop didnt get the hint. "please back off." Still no hint was given. "Aw come on baby-" "Scroop I said back off!" She picked up a lock that was used for the shrouds and chucked it at him. Instead he caught it and grabbed both shoulders. "Mister Scroop un hand her at once!" Amelia snapped much to Anna's relife.

Arrow came to down stairs and pulled Scroop aside forcefully. "If I _ever _catchyou near her again-" "You'll what comander?" Scroop smurked he wanted Alton to threaten him. "you'd see." "mister Arrow." Amelia called.

The two were in a glare contest. "Mister Arrow?" "Im coming captain." He said and said to scroop , "Remember what i said." with that he turned and left with Amelia.

...

the rest of the day Annika could for get it she wonder'd what Arrow had told Scroop. Suddenly she felt a presence and turned to see Sidney looming over her by about a foot. "Oh uh Hello-" "Sstay away from him."

"who?" "Ssscroop!" "Look I- you tell him that." "I'm telling you human!" Annika looked up at this she-mantavor . "A-alright not a problem at all trust me.." "..God. I would hate things to turn ugly for you." and she dug her claw into Anna's arm. she flinched Sidney smiled and left. Annika looked at her arm and the slight cut left behind . "Miss. Greenville?" "Oh Mister Arrow. I didn't know you were there."

"I just got here...what happen?" "Nothingi'm fine." "No your not your cut on the arm what happen?"

"something stupid." "With the she-mantavor?" "Yes.." "she hurt you?" the look on her face told him. "why are you so consirned about me?" "I don't like people getting hurt. Especially fighting...and women and childern. Call it the navy spacer in me."

'_Could Amelia be right could I-I love her?' _Arrow thought _'there is another reason isn't there?' _annika wondered. "If you dont mind me asking...what was your...ex-wife like or is?"

"Is...alot...was a sweet innocent caring daughter of a fisher man." "How'd you to fall in love?" "Hm." He smiled. "We met while I was a market one day during training. we litrally ran into one another. After that we could stop meeting one another. We started writting one another till one day she visited me back home on Montressor..and I preposed to her. After two years."

"Sounds magical." "Almost to magical." He said as his eyes fell to her. "I'm sorry." "Now may i ask you some questions?" "Ofcourse sir." "first off...you may call me Alton when we are alone like this." "Alton?" "It is my first name?" "I know...call me Annika. if you wish."

"Alright Annika where are from?" "All over. I travled alot with my I was a baby but when my brother was born my mother desided to stay home and take care of us so then I lived on Montressor." "where we you born or was it many places aswell?" He joked.

"I was born on cyrapis." "Were goign to be passing Cyrapis." "Yes we are." She smiled. "what id your father space?" "He carried merchendise across the galacy for traders and merchants we delt with rich people alot. "

"where did oyu study in collage?" "Univeristy of Montressor, Benbow tech and Intersteller for a year. " "Really what year at ISA?" "Uhh..99?" "Wthat was mine and amelia's" "Graduation year? I knew it was Ameila's we were the ones with those balloons and space monkeys." "you ? I thought that was a gutsy move." he said laugheing.

"Amelia talked me into it." she smurked. "Figures ." He said laughing. "Well I suppose im off to bed good night mister- uh Alton." "Good nightAnnika." he stood and watched to make sure she entered her room un harmed.

'_I think...I think I love her...but truth is...do I want to love her? the what if keep playing me...I took and chance once...I may try again..' _with that he rubbed the back of his neck and went to his quarters not knowning a certain mantavor was watching the entire scene.

**a/n uhhhh i own nothing but annika and Sidney :) R&R **


	4. a kiss is just a kiss right?

Once the _Legacy_ reached Cyrapis Amelia decided to dock and let the crew re-gain ther planet legs. "have you ever been here?" Annika asked Arrow as he came up beside her as the crew quickly exited the ship to get to the closest tavern an gossip and spred skuttlebut.

"No I can't I have Miss." He smiled. "Would you like the grand tour?" "You know this part?" "this my dear mister arrow is my home town." she smiled warmly yet boastingly. "sure then the Captain is going with the doctor anyhow to talk about finacies of the expidition. " "Alright then come along." with that the two made there way down the gang plank.

...

After about an hour she said, "do you mind if we stop by my parents?" "Your parents?" "Yes It's been two years scine i've seen them. We don't have to or you can head on back and-"

"Alright then lead the way." "You sure?" "Why not?" "alright." she smiled. they walked to a large mansion with beautiful frnt Gardens . "this is your home?" "orginally."she laughed at his shocked face.

she knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" Came an accentied voice. and a felind woman dressed in a house maids uniform open the door. "Miss. Annika!" the woman cheered and wrapped her arms around anna. "annabell is mother and , father home?" "Yes they are ma'am and they'll be estadic to see you! ... Hello who is this?" "This is Mister Alton Arrow He's a friend of mine on a voyage im currently on."

"Well come in you two come in!" the cheerful maid said ushering them in. "Annabell?" Alton asked as they went into the sitting room. "she's been our house maid for years." but shes a grand family friend as well. " "annika is that you?" "Mama!" Anna stood as her mom ran to her.

"Oh baby it's been to long! How are you ? how did you get here? why didnt you call us? Who's your friend?" she asked all in one brealth.

"Mom I'm fine , I'm currently on a voyage with amelia , and this is her first mate and my good friend Alton Arrow. and where is daddy?" "He's coming and how is Amelia? I haddn't seen her since well...scince you two where in Highschool. "

"She is good-" "annika Maire?" "Daddy!" And older man entered the room with dark brown hair and eyes. "did you say on a voyage...to where?"

Anna looked back to Altonwho knodded. "Do not tell anyone but Treasure planet." "What! h-how did you get the map?" "Phillip no need to have a heart attack." Her mother soothed.

"A young boy got it from a dying man." Alton spoke for the first time.

"And you believe it to be true commander?" "that I do sir."

...

After meeting with Annika's parents for about three hours they had to bid there goodbyes and get back top the Legacy. "Anna..." "Yes Alton?" "I had fun today." he said looking from the Cyrapis moon to her. "I did to Alton." Slowly the world around them dissappered and they lock into a kiss.

When they realized what they were doing they broke apart. "I uh I.." alton stammerd. "alton I didnt mean to..uhh..." Altons face broke into a gentle smile "it's alright."

which caused her to smile. "things happen right?" "Correct." "but..." "But?" "It's nothing goodnight Alton." "good night Anna."

'that lump of rock think he can take away Anna for him self? Well we'll see about that!' Scroop thought to hi self as she stalked down to his room 'He loves her! I see the hatered he has toward Arrow...I just hope he doesnt mess this up...' sidney thought from the crows nest in the night.

**a/n yay a kiss...sorta...**


	5. Chapter 5

Couple of weeks later they were passing the star pulnulcid that day. annika had been 'seeing' each other every night out on the deck since that kiss. Now Annila was standing on the deck when she herd a cheerful voice say , "Hey Anna!" "Hello Jim!" she smiled at the teen.

"Geuss what? silver is taken me out on a long boat pr at least thats what I think he is doing.." "that sounds fun I love long boats." "Well maybe you can-" "JIMBO!" "Oh thats Silver geuss I'd better go." "Alright bye Jim becarful!"

"You care about that boy?" "Scroop. I thought mister Arrow said-" "what do you ssssee in him?" "Who?" "Arrow or ssshould I say ALton?" "H-have you been spying on us?" "I care about you..." "Well I dont about you mister Scroop now i'd wish you woulod leave me alone!"

With that she pushed her way away from him and went into her quarters. "Why dont you leave her alone?" "Ugh not now Ssssidney." "Sssscrrop you wouod have sssomeone who doesss love you." "All the women interessssted in me are ugly...or idiots."

Sidney looked hurt but Scroop couldn't see. "Fine do assss you want but-" Suddenly the entire ship jerked. "Good heavens the star its gone Supernova!"Delbert shouted as he an annika looked out from the bridge.

"Abassive actions mister turn buckle!" "Aye cap'm!" "ALL HANDS FASTEN YOUR LIFE LINES!" Arrow shouted over the winds. Anna and Delbert went to the moniters. Suddenly peaces of star shot throught some of the main sail.

"Mister Arrow! Secure those sails!" "SECURE ALL SAILS BRACE THEM DOWN MEN!" 'I'll show Scroop I can do what she can't.' Sidney rushed up and brace down the sails . Soon she was down again but Arrow ordered them back out.

'Gah that man!' sidney thought as she climbed back up looking at Scroop he had a look she had seen before...revenge.

'Hopefully Arrow wont come up-' just like that she seen Arrow over on the cross arm next to Scroop! 'Does he have a dealth wish? Suddenly a rough gust of wind knocked everyone down including Amelia . out of the cornor of her Amber colored eyes she seen scroop hit Arrow in the back of the head with something knocking the first mate out.

'He's going to kill him!' Not that she had any feeling for Arrow just if scroop was caught she'd never have him again.

Just before Scroop could cut Arrow's life line she stopped him "Ssssscroop pleasssse dont! shessss not worth it pleassse you can have me!" Scroop looked shockly at her. "Sssidney.." He looked back down at Arrow's limp body.

"Jussst help him up and we'll say a star did it. We could be heros." He looked at her and grabbed to rope and said , "Help me. " she smiled and went to help scroop pull Arrow back up.

As they got him back down and on the ground the ship entered the hole.

...

Annika was standing near Delbert as he said the last wave was coming and just like turning off a light at dark . they felt like they were drowning then a burst of light caught the sails.

Soon the ship and its crew was safe and cheering on Amelia. "All hands accounted for Mister Arrow?" ... Mister Arrow?" "He'ssss hurt!" Sideny hissed. Annika and Amelia both went over to where Arrow body was. sure enough he was out cold bleeding from his head.

"He wassss hit with a star peice when scroop ssssaved him." amelia said nothing as they got him to the infermary. Annika looked at the two...something was wrong and she was goignt ofind out...

A/ n well ,,,, thats different right ?


	6. i love you

The next day Arrow was still out cold in the infirmary Anna just couldn't see how a piece of star done that minimal damage. On the out side he had only a bump on his head. Ofcourse they didn't know on the inside.

But a star shard would have cracked his skull and cause bleeding. But she sat in there she didn't know why but she felt a connection with him. But he had an ex-wife and a new baby to worry with.

He started mumbling in his sleep. "I love you…I always have loved you…" 'must be his ex-wife …rosalina…' she thought. "Annika.." 'me?' she loved him to but…he was talking his sleep it didn't mean he actually felt that way. But they say the mind speaks most true when its not subconsiouly awake..

"I'm going to find out what happen yesterday.." She said walking out quietly.

…..

"Dear Lord what if they find out what you did to the First mate?" "what I did I didn't do nothing but hit 'im in the back of de head." "You coulda killed him!" "That wasss my firsssst plan."

"wasss ssshe worth off of that?" "Yesss Sssidney what did ye mean by that when ye sssaid I could have you?" "Sssscroop I lo-" "Hello?" Annika's voice could be herd from the door of the long halway. "Yesss ?"

"Mister Scroop what really happen to Mister Arrow?" "I'll tell ye like I told the Captain he wassss ssstanding besssside me next thing I knew he wasss dangleing like a puppet on a ssstring."

"Is that what you saw ?" "Wasss human it wasss." Sidney wasn't much of a liar but it seemed to work for Anna. "How isss he?" Sidney asked as anna turned to leave. "Not well." She said and left.

….

'They know more then they are saying no star hit Arrow and I'll prove it! Oh anna what is the point ? all that matters is that he wakes up..' she walked back in there to find arrow starting to move. She touched his hand with hers.

"Anna?" "Alton!" His brown eyes slowly opened and looked at her. "How do you feel? ""Im alright.." He looked around and started to sit up. "Whoa mister where do you think your going?" "I was going to get up and eat." "Wait right here and I'll get you something." "but I-" But before he could speak she was already gone so he layed back. When she came back the room filled up with the smell of bonzebeast stew. Which everyone was about sick of but to arrow the smell was breath taking.

She helped him up and set everything up for him . "Are you going to feed me two? " he laughed. "Well I could." "No im good." "Didn't you ex-wife ever care for you when you didn't feel well or just to make you feel special?"

"..No she didn't." "Well I have a younger brother im used to babying him. ""Whats his name?" "Andrew." "Really?" "Yes." "that is my brothers name as well." "Well isn't that ironic." "Yes very Ironic."


	7. what if

The next day Annika came out to see Jim fighting with Morph over his shoe. she laughed and shook her head as she went into the galley to have a purp for breakfast. Out of the corner of her eye she seen morph fly into the barrel.

then Jim came down looking for the blob. She got his attention and pointed into the purp barrel. "busted!" He yelled and she finished her purp and went in to the pantry to throw it away when she herd.

"what we are saying is we're sick of all this waitin'" 'Mary?' "theres only five of dem"

"Ve are vanting to move!" "We dont move till we got the treasure at hand!" "I sssay we kill all now but leave de girl for trade.." Scroop sinister voice came.

"I say whats ta say!dis obey my orders again like that you did to Mister Arrow and so help me you'll wish you'd been hit in de head!" Silver said slinging Scroop Across the room.

'So he did ttry to kill Alton!' "SSStrong talk but I know other wissse. " "got something to say Scroop?" "Itsss that boy me thinkssss you gotta sssoft ssspot for 'im" "Now mark me I careabout one thing and one thing only flints trove! You think i'd give it 'tall for the sake for some nose whiping lil welp!" 'Oh Jim dont take it to heart..' she thought . "PLANET HO!"

she stubled out and met jim. "Jim he didnt-" "C'mon we need to tell the captain." He mumbled and ran in to silver. "Jimbo...Annie! playing games...are we?" "Yeah we're playing games." "Oh I see I never was to goo at games...always hated to losse.." "Yeah me two! C'mon anna!" theyboth dove for it after Jim stabbed Silver in his machanical leg.

"Get 'er Scroop get de girl!" Anna was two steps bhind jim when he grabbed her. "Anna!" Jim shouted turning around "Jim just go get to the captain." She shouted fighting Scroop. She looked back he was gone. Scroop was leading her away the bam! he was hit form behind. "Jim!"

"Told ya I wouldnt leave you behind!" she smiled and they raced to the captains stateroom. They burst in and Amelia stood up. "Mister Hawkins Miss. GreenVille what in the ethirum are you doing?" "Captain the crew there pirates!" "Pirates on my ship i'll see them-"

Suddenly the door burst open revealing Silver and Scroop and Sidney. Alton and Amelia took out there blasters and began shooting at them. Annika took an extra one from Arrow sidea and shot a hole in the floor. "good Job Anna!" Jim shouted and he snatched the map and jumped down the hole followed by Delbert.

"you next Annika!" amelia shouted to her.

"I think you should Captain!" Suddenly Arrow was hit in the stomach. "Alton!" they both shouted. "Im fine, im fine lets just get out of here!" with that they jumped down the hole. they got into the long boat and got her started when Delbert noticed a laser ball heading for them.

"Captain Laser ball at 12 o'clock!" She tried to dodge it but to late it hit them casueing Amelia to gasp in pain as the ball hit her area casueing her entire right side to burn.

she retook the controls fighting back the pain. they crashed through several things then they hit the ground and slid it all went black...

...

soon Jim lifted the boat off the five of them. "Well that was more fun then i ever want to have again. " Delbert said standing up. Annika stood and was about to ask alton if he was Alright but he was out. amelia stood trying to order everyone as if she didnt have a laser cannon just shott her but she ended up falling in pain finally ordering Jim to find shelter be fore fallign again.

Annika sat next to Alton where he slept. "that cyborg and spider will kill us...they kill us all if we dont watch our selves..' watching him sleep she could help but think if he was lost what about his baby? She prayed for them all to be alright . and for them to make it off this planet alive.

**a/n there is part one! R&R **


	8. dawn

after Jim returned he had found them a place to hide thanks to a robot he met named B.E.N or a Bio-electronic Navigator who had been left by captain flint to guard the Treasure. Alton had woken up a while ago but still wasnt doing great but he was standing despite the pain they had gotten him bandged up a little bit. Amelia on the other hand wasn't walking any where any time soon.

So Delbert carried her in romantic fashion. they began walking a good ways alton and annika stayign behind every one casue he couldnt walk fast. "You could go on .." "Yes i could. but I wont." He huffed slightly. "Why are you so difficult?" he grinned. "Comes with haveing a younger brother."

Alton smiled and shook his head flinching as his stomach gave another wave of pain. "So uh have you and Rosealine decided a name for the baby for is she nameing the baby?" "Genevive Lea." "Thats beautiful." "thank you she allowed me to name her "

...

At the pirates camp out Scroop was standing next to Sidney. "sssroop may I talk to you?" "Sssure." "Lissten when I told you , you could have me..I sssaid that becaussse I...love you." "what?" "Yess.." " I...I...I need to go sssomewhere." "but Ssscrooop!" He was gone.

...

Once they reached BEN's home Delbert laid Amelia against a moss covered rock. and Arrow laid back against the wall for support. amelia started giving orders for them to not anyone approch. then the pirates found them because BEN yelled at them. Jim and Anna ran and shot back but silver yelled peace. So Jim went to speak with him. "What do you think he'll do?" She asked Alton. "I really dont know-"

"IF i DONT HAVE THAT MAP BY DOWN TOMORRA ! I'LL USE THE SHIPS CANNONS TO BLAST YE ALL TO KINGDOM COME!" "Well we got that anwser. " Alton tried to joke epically failing even himself. Jim came back with Morph looking devestated. "Jim.." she started again. "not now anna i dont wanna hear it.."

"Alright." She turned back to Arrow who had already laid back down and was asleep. "I'll be back." "where you going?" Delbert asked from his spot next to amelia. "to find some kind of food im starved and they need to eat." She said pointing to Amelia and Alton . and just left with out giving Delbert another word.

...

"Ssshe lovess me? what tha-I mean ohh ! wait whatsss that? "Scroop said hearing a rustleing at a near by river. 'Annika..' she was knelt do next to the water washing something. "annika." "Scroop!" She jumped up. "Easssy I dont wanna hurt you."

she glared at him. "lissten really ugh why am i being nice to you!" "Exactly! especally after you dared to do to Alton and lie to my face!""Arrow Dessvered what he got!" "how dare you! I love him-" she covered her mouth with her hand. the onyl person she admmitted that to was Alton himself.

"I knew you loved that lump of rock." he spat. "that lump of rock is a very caring man unlike YOU!" 'sidney was right..' "what ever jussst watch 'er self Annika!" like that he left a very heated Annika glareing at the ground.

She stomped back to the cave finally finding something for them to eat cooling off as she entered the cave. He had the nerve to say Arrow deserved to be injured who did he think he was and then threaten her? "annika there you are." amelia said not fully awake and sitting up.

"I'm sorry Amelia I was hungery." she gave a lopsided grin. she wakled over to Arrow and sat down next to him and gently shook him . He woke up and looked at her. "You need to eat." "i have a hole in my stomach I dont think foods a good idea." He joked. "Why is it when your hurt your such a jokester?"

"He's always like that to his friends." amelia said biteing into a kiwi looking fruit. "This..is me." he said plainly. 'and I wouldnt want you anyother way..' "Wait where is Jim?" "He left to the ship." "Against what i told him!" Amelia growled.

she chuckled and prayed thing would be alright that they'd all get to see there familys again as the sky began to fade pink...it was dawn...

**a/n O.O that is all R&R**


	9. if I never knew you

Alton sat up and looked at annika. Amelia was complaining to the good doctor about being carried in here like some helpless princess. "What if we never make it home." Annika said quietly thinking of her elderly parents and her baby brother they would never know what happen to her.

"Well if we don't at least-" "At least what?" "We're together.." She looked at him he smiled uneasily. "Annika I love you." "I think your pain is talking." "No annika I love you even if you don't love me.." "No! I do I just thought since.." "Since?" "Well your ex-wife.." "Annika Rosealina has nothing to do with me anymore other than having my baby."

"But Alton if we die here she'll never know you…" He laid back and did not answer for the longest time. "I guess that does pose a problem." "Maybe..this…us wasn't ment to happen I mean if we didn't fall scroop wouldn't have hurt you… and you could have gone on with you life happily-" "Happily ? Anna before I met you I was just a divorcee' fighting against my ex-wife and her husband."

She looked at him and sighed. " I know how you feel. I mean I just read books all day and learn alone with no one to share it with.." "Geuss we're in the same boat eh?"

_If I never knew you  
>If I never felt this love<br>I would have no inkling of  
>How precious life can be<em>

"How did you and her meet? " "We met through friends in collage. It was all that true love stuff you know. We married right after. All was good I really do not remember what caused us begin argueing but once we started it never stopped. We were married a little over a year."

_And if I never held you  
>I would never have a clue<br>How at last I'd find in you  
>The missing part of me<em>

"why did you two divorce?" "She and I just drifted really. She showed her true self started controlling whom I was. But once we knew of the baby I was going to start and make it work but I learned that it takes two.. all was well we fought only a few times. Then one day she told me she was leaving.. I begged her to stay.. But she wouldn't hear it. And she got married last month.

_In this world so full of fear  
>Full of rage and lies<br>I can see the truth so clear  
>In your eyes<br>So dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you  
>I'd have lived my whole life through<br>Lost forever  
>If I never knew you<em>

"My parents always wanted me to marry quickly and have them a house full of grandchildren. But that's not what I wanted I was to have a life before jumping into another..but now I'm ready."

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
>Somehow we made the whole world bright<em>

Alton feel quite and she looked at him. "Something on your mind?" "Annika… would you consider us dating?" Her eyes widen you want to date me?" "Well we need to start off slow we can't leap into marriage…did that once it's not pretty."

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
>All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night<br>But still my heart is singing  
>We were right<em>

"I'd love to." She said quietly.

_If I never knew you (There's no moment I regret)  
>If I never knew this love (Since the moment that we met)<br>I would have no inkling of (If our time has gone too fast)  
>How precious life can be (I've lived at last...)<br>And I'm so grateful to you  
>I'd have lived my whole life through<br>Empty as the sky  
>Never knowing why<br>Lost forever  
>If I never knew you<em>

"Ahh well ain't that sweet." The both looked up to see Silver standing there and his band of renagades holding Amelia and Delbert. Annika spotted Scroop holding Jim. "Don't either one of you hurt that boy." She said through gritted teeth.

"Or what Miss. Annika? Your gonna harm us?" Annika glared sharply. She couldn't believe scroop played her like that. Glareing even harder as they were tied up.

"Don't worry Miss. Annie we wont hurt the boy , as long as he gives me the map. Or.." He pointed to the gun at her. Jim looked at Amelia and Delbert , Amelia said no Delbert said yes then no. Then he looked to Arrow and Anna. Arrow said nothing only glared at Silver for threating her. Annika hung her head and shook her head no.

They released him and he began pressing buttons . "Jim! Don't do it!" Anna shouted with no prevail. Soon and image of Treasure planet loomed over there heads then dispersed into a thin line leading to the Treasure. "Tie 'em up leave 'em with the others and-" Jim closed the map. "Ya want the map…we go to." Silver chuckled darkly and said. "We'll take 'em all!"

Next thing Annika knew they we being moved to a long boat. When they stopped they had to stay in the boat no matter what Jim said Sidney was left to watch them. And Annika began to remember what Arrow said , 'Atleast im with you..'

She was tied beside him and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright anna you'll see." "I hope you're right Alton… I really do.."

_**a/n oooooh clifthanger! R&R**_


	10. beauty is  in the eyes of the beholder

Sidney watched them quietly. They seemed so in love. Something she wanted , but she knew deep down scroop was no romantic. 'I'd be lucky if he even said I love you…' she thought ruefully. "Do you enjoy it?" A voice snapped her from her thoughts. That voice belonged to Annika.

"what?" "Being a pirate and bring harm to families!" Annika's deep purple eyes glared right back into the golden ones of Sydney's . "I'd watch my mouth human!" "Or you'll what … shoot me?" "Ssssshut up!" Sydney roared standing on her four legs. But her temper didn't even make Annika flinch. "It doesn't have to be that way Sydney you do not have to do this..I know you saved Alton – er Mister Arrow's life." Sydney's eyes went wide as she looked at Anna.

"How-" "I'd over herd you two." she said shifting her tied wrists. "You don't understand me life human! I can just look at a male and he fall in love with and respect me!" The entire long boat got quite , "You're jealous of me…why?" "Look at you you're a guys dream! I'm a pirate." She snarled she couldn't believe how she was just opening up in front of these Navy brats and stiff collars.

"Sydney I'm a human. You're a mantavor we're not going to look alike." Anna said quietly and continued , "You don't have to do this stand up for what you believe in. Be Sydney not someone else." Sydney looked up at the girl and asked , "How?" "Let us go and-" "You're trying to trick me aren't you!" "No! i'm not Sydney." Amelia , Delbert and Alton all looked at the two women.

"Fine.." she quickly and surprisingly cut them all loose then Scroop appeared. "Ssscroop!" Sydney said in shock no expecting for someone to catch her releasing the prisoners. "sssydney what are you- " "I can't do it Scroop!" She said , "Now either you can riot like the rest and go to the gallows or come with me!" She said a turned to the controls "Wait!" Ana said " What now human?" "Stop calling me that! My name is Annika , anyways we cannot leave Jim!" Suddenly they felt the planet shake and looked and seen all of Silvers pirates racing for the ship and all piled on along with BEN , but no Jim and Silver.

Before anyone could say anything else Sydney started back toward the Legacy and had all the rest of the pirates tied up. They all raced up to the Bridge and began looking for any site of Jim or Silver as Delbert took the wheel. "If we can't find that boy we'll have to-" Scroop began. "there he is!" Annika interrupted. "Aloha Jimmy!" BEN shouted to the youth as he jumped aboard.

"Hurry people we got exactly five minutes and 45 seconds till planets destruction!" Things were fine until a stray piece of planet hit the main mast and Jim had an idea to fly back to some portal. Annika felt the embrace of strong arms around her and seen Alton. As BEN shouted , "10….9….8…7…6…5…4-" she closed her eyes and felt his grip tighten.

"3...2…1"

_**a/n dun dun duuuunnnnnn ;) Read and Revirew :) **_


	11. life

When Annika opened her eyes again they were safe and in the Montressor Galaxcy. She slowly let go of Arrow and smiled up and him. "We made it." He whispered gently. "We did." and the two shared a kiss then looked over and seen Amelia and Delbert embracing one another.

"I need to talk to Jim." Annika said slowly walking down toward the teen with everyone behind her. "You did it." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Thanks to you." "what do you mean?" "I kept remembering all you told me Anna ." He smiled and Anna was about to say something when Amelia came over to them , "Unortadox but Ludacrisly effective I'd be happy to recamend you to the Intersteller Academy they could use a man like you. "

"Just wait untill you mother hears about this!" Doppler exclaimed and added , "Ofcourse we may down play the life threating parts." Arrow pulled her over to the side and said , "anna I know I said I wanted to date but...you see I wasn't in my right mind." "Oh...I..understand..." she looked Crest fallen . "No no I dont mean that!" he said quickly. "Im saying I love you and...I want to marry you."

"what about not wanting to rush because of Rosalina?" "I can tell your no Rosalina , your Annika a beautiful head strong woman whom I can't see my self seeing myself being alone for a fraction of a second. I can't quite kneel at the moment nor do i have a ring but...Annika will you marry me?

"I...I Ofcourse I will." she wrapped her arms round his neck and he lift her up kissing her. Out of the corner of her eye she seen Sidney go below deck. "Excuse me a moment dear."

She walked down and seen silver ,Scroop and Sydney all untieing a long boat. Jim came up beside her. "You guys never quite...do you?" He asked them . "Ahhh Jimbo ah ha we was just er making sure our last long boat was safe and secure." "Uh huh." anna said going over to sydney and scroop , "Ya know we may not see eye to eye but...thank you for saving our lives.""I sssseen ye getting married to tha first mate." "Yes I am." She smiled , "Will I see you two again?" "eh we're pirates we roam." Sydney said. "Aye Sydney girl git in de boat wes headin out!" Silver hollered. "Later Human and thankssss." "Annika! Later and you're welcome ." she chuckled and she and Jim watched them leave.

"C'mon _mrs._ Arrow." Jim Smirked and she slightly blushed but followed jim upthe stairs. she stood at the bridge with Arrow . "Well what do we do now ?" He asked looking out to the spaceport they soon would dock at. "Well first of all my dear we get you and Amelia to a hospital."

"That is true." "then we handle the rest." "Im glad I found you Annika" "And i you Alton and I you."

Later that evening they had both officers at the hospital quickly after arresting the remaining pirates. Amelia they kepts over ngith and Alton went quickly into sugery so Amelia sat out in the waititng room with everyone else despite what the doctors told her.

Suddenly a woman appeared next to Amelia. "Rosa? W-what are you doing here?"_ 'rosa? Alton's ex-wife..oh Lord...' _"I herd Alton was hurt badly " "Yes but he'll make it just fine." "Who is She?" she snapped looking at Annika. "This is Annika ." "Is girlfriend?" "His Fiancee." "I knew he'd remarry!" "you did didnt you?" Anna snapped before Amelia could.

"So he does talk about me?" "Only cause I asked!" "how dare you -" "Rosalina stop it!" Amelia snapped regretting yelling. "Now you left Alton and moved on now it's time he did as well." "?" the doctor called. both women looked at him. "Erm which one is annika?" "That's me." "He is out of surgery and wants to talk to you." she knodded and followed the doctor.

"Alton?" "Anna." "How do you feel?" "Better then when I came in here." "Good." "Is something wrong?" "I met Rosalina." "she is here?" "Is she ever.." "Well now you know as my wift what you'll have to deal with...""she isnt enough to get rid of me." she smiled. "Good." He also smiled and closed his eyes happy with the choices he made even if smome were wrong...

_**a/n sorry for the delay in all this stuff ^^; Im going back to old staories and getting atleast one chapter in while I have a long weekend Read and Review**_


End file.
